Finding Ben
by ecstasasaur
Summary: Ben was taken and it is up to a cop and a former druggie to get him back. They meet crazy characters and many hardships ahead. Can they get there in time to rescue him or will it be too late?
1. Chapter 1

"It's beautiful Dean." Lisa said looking out of the window to the view of the waves crashing on the beach.

Dean came up and wrapped his arms around her waist, snuggling his head into her neck. "It is isn't it." He said kissing the side of her head.

"The schools here are great. I am starting my job soon. And our families live close by."

"But, isn't it a little too much Dean?"

"What do you mean too much?"

Lisa bit her lip and moved away towards the cribs opposite of the window. "It's just, this is such a beautiful place. Could we even afford it?"

Dean smiled at his wife. "With my new job as this town's deputy, we can afford this place and a little more as well."  
Before Pulling Lisa into a kiss, he whispered. "Plus the twins would love it."

* * *

Moonlight shone in through the window illuminating the couple that laid on the bed in a tangle of limbs and sheets.  
Dean planted kisses on Lisa's shoulder and neck when he decided to ask her a question. "Hey Lisa, do you remember how we met?"

"Oh how I wish I could forget." She joked trying to get out of Dean's grip.

"Was it because I was on my death bed when you first laid your beautiful chocolate eyes on me?" He asked with a smug grin.

A loud crash that came from downstairs interrupted Lisa before she could reply to Dean. Both heads snapped to the closed door and Dean slipped out of bed and threw on a shirt and a pair of boxers that was discarded on the ground.

"Go check on the twins and make sure they are ok." Dean said pulling out a bat that lay nearby the bed and made his way downstairs.

There was a dark shadow making its way from the kitchen towards the living room once Dean made it down. The figure spotted Dean and froze. The strangers eyes reflecting the moons light making them appear yellow. Dean charged forward and swung the bat at the intruders head.  
There was no sickening sound of flesh against wood that Dean was hoping for. Instead, he felt something hit him in the head of the head and he fell forward on the wooden floor with a thud. His vision going in and out. Dean's eyes closed and before he blacked out, he heard Lisa let out a blood curdling scream.

* * *

The sound of a child crying rose him from the forced slumber.

"Fuck." he mumbled getting up from the floor. Then hitting him like a train, Dean remembered the intruder.

"Lisa!" He yelled running up the steps.

"LISA! Are you hu-." The words fell from his lips. Lisa sat there in the corner of the room. Crouched over and non responsive. In her arms, lay Emma and Ben. Ben was crying and his twin sister was quieter than a mouse.

"Lisa." Dean choked out as he stepped forward.

"Lisa? Oh god Lisa." His legs gave out as he neared her body.

His wife's body laid in front of him. She lay there bloodied and bruised; Emma as well. Dean lifted her head up to see her cold dead eyes looking back.

"Lisa. Emma." Dean couldn't hold back the tears streaming down his face. Ben's cries got louder until Dean picked him up and looked down at his son. Bens arm wore a giant gash starting from his wrist up.  
Dean cried. Holding Ben closer, he cried the harder than he ever cried before.


	2. Taken

AN:_hello! well sorry i didnt do this in the first chapter but I thought i do it here. Well this is my first story and so please pardon my mistakes. well ENJOY!_

* * *

9 years later.

"DAD THE FIELD TRIP IS TODAY!" Ben screeched as he jumped onto Dean.

"Ok, ok I'm up. Just go get ready, bud." Dean groaned after the rude awakening from Ben.

"Ok dad!" Ben climbed down and ran out of the room leaving Dean alone.

Dean sat up and sighed, running a hand through his hair. Having that memory come back to him now of all days wasn't great. He had missed his wife and child. Shaking his head, he pushed the memory to the back of his head and rose from bed.

"Hey, dad! Are you going to come with us today or do you have to work?" Ben asked from the doorway.

"I can go with you today, Ben. Just go sit down and wait a few, ok?"

Ben nodded and ran out of the room. Dean smiled and in a few minutes, he walked out of his room fully dressed.

"Are you ready Ben?"

"Of course!"

Ben ran outside and climbed into the impala. Dean followed soon after and started up the car.

* * *

When they arrived, Ben ran off to his friends and Dean joined the other chaperones and teachers that were there.

"Hey there, officer." Charlie said when Dean approached.

"Hey, Charlie. Are we all ready to go?"

"Yes we are. We are just waiting for the bus driver." The redhead said before turning to settle a dispute between some students.

"Hey, Dean. Long time no see." A voice called out from behind him.

Dean turned to see Jo. "Jo! It's great to see you. How are you?" He said, pulling the blonde into a quick hug.

"Oh, the usual. Working at the roadhouse and dealing with Ash and his crazy ideas. I also ran into your brother. He needs a hair cut."

Dean laughed. "I tell Sammy that every time, but he keeps refusing my offer of cutting it."

The two continued to talk back and forth until the school bus pulled into the parking lot. The doors flew open and a man came down the steps.

"HI KIDS!" He yelled out. "Who's ready to get a move on to the amazingly awesome aquarium."

The kids let out hoots and hollers and all had the biggest grins on their faces.

"Then climb aboard and I shall take you there!" The bus driver grinned. He made his way back to his seat as all the children rushed towards the bus. The teachers there tried to settle down the students as they got on, but failed miserably.

After safely herding all the kids onto the bus, the parents climbed on and sat relatively close to their children.

* * *

"Aaaand, here we are children. Our town's small aquarium! Home to Tiger the Seal." The bus driver said as he parked the bus.

This time the teachers and parents were ready and got the children off the bus without mass chaos.

"Gather round kids!" Charlie called out after everyone got off. "We are going to split you guys up in a group of four with two parents or teachers to accompany your group. We will meet back here at 3 pm. So be on time!" She said cheerfully before breaking them off into groups.

Dean got paired up with Jo and both were in charge of Ben, his two best friends Ed and Harry, and an odd girl named Lilith.

"Hey dad can we see the sea otters first?" Ben asked excitedly.

"Not sure. You got to ask your friends if they want to go there first."

"They do! We all decided to!"

"Then, lead the way kiddo." Dean said pointing to where he knew the otters would be.

Ben ran over to his friends and told them they could see the otters. Ed and Harry wore the biggest grins and Lilith, well she didn't look too happy about it.

"I wanted to see the fishes first." She pouted.

"It was 3 against 1. So we won."

"Yah! What Ed said." Harry chimed in.

"Ok, you guys settle down. How about we go see the sea otters first then we see the fish." Dean offered to the bickering 9 year olds.

"Great idea, Dad! Let's go you guys!" The boys started to run off before Jo yelled out to them to walk, not run.

"Are you sure we can see the fishes next, Mr. Winchester?"

"Of course, Lilith. I am an officer of the law. I wouldn't lie to you."

He turned to Jo, giving her the look that it was time to agree with him to make Lilith happy.

"Dean doesn't lie. He means what he says." Jo piped in

Lilith smiled at that and went to go catch up with the 3 boys.

After Lilith was out of earshot, Jo spoke.

"Using that 'I'm an officer of the law' thing again, Dean?" She said jokingly.

"Yes, and it works just fine so shut it, Jo."

"Fine, fine. But, one day it won't work and then you'd have to use you're already fleeting charm."

The pair joked for a while longer before their charges ran up to them.

"Dad, Dad! Let's go to the fishes!" Ben exclaimed.

"Please, Mr. Winchester! You promised!" Lilith begged pulling one of her many puppy dog faces.

"Yah. Lets go." Dean gestured towards the fish exhibit. "Lead the way."

The kids ran ahead and the two chaperones followed. They stayed close to the kids, while they pressed their faces to the tank.

"Wow! That one is really awesome!" Ben said pointing to the clown fish that were playing around the anemone.

"I like that one!" Harry said excitedly.

"Ew, the yellow fish isn't cool at all! The seahorse is!" Ed argued.

"You're both wrong! It's the squid because it's pink!" Lilith whined.

"Dad, which one do you like?"

"Um, let's see..." Dean turned towards the tank and looked at the fish inside. "Mine would have to be the blue one near those two clown fish."

The kids giggled and went back to looking at the fish. After a few minutes, Ben walked over to Dean and pulled on his shirt. "Hey, dad. Can I use the restroom?"

"Yeah, sure. I guess we all can go."

Ben nodded and waited until after Dean told the others about the bathroom break. Of course, they grumbled, but the group headed over to the restrooms together nonetheless.

"Ok, if you guys gotta go, go now before we go and see Tiger the Seal." Jo said.

The kids nodded and went into their respective restrooms.

"Hey, Dean. I have to go as well. Can you wait here?"

"Yeah, Jo. I'll be here."

"Thanks!" Jo smiled and went into the girls' restroom as well.

Dean walked around in a circle whistling Smoke on the Water when Ben came bounding out.

"You done?"

"Yup!" Ben said smiling. "Hey dad, can I go over there and look at the fishes?"

"Sure. Just stay where I can see you."

"Ok!"

* * *

Ben bounded over to the fish tank nearest to the restrooms and gazed at the fish.

"You look like a strong, young man." A voice called out from behind Ben. He turned around to see a woman with scarlet hair that was placed in a messy bun.

"Thank you?" Ben said hesitantly.

"Say, you wanna help me get some fish from the truck outside? We just got a new shipment." The woman said with a smile.

"I don't know. My dad said to stay here."

"We won't be long at all. I promise."

Ben hesitated. His dad told him about not following strangers, but the lady was dressed like the other employees who worked there, so she couldn't be bad at all. "Ok. I'll help."

"Awesome. Now follow me and stay close."

Ben nodded and followed her to the door.

* * *

Dean was dealing with Ed and Harry who both came running out of the bathroom crying because of an argument the two had. Jo and Lilith came out shortly after. "Hey Dean, I'm done. Where's Ben?"

"Over there." He said nodding his head in the direction his son went.

"Oh really? I can't see him."

"What?" Dean turned around to see that Ben was missing. "Fuck, stay here while I go look for him." Before he got an answer, he ran off to search for Ben.

Dean spotted Charlie near the front of the aquarium and ran over to her.

"Charlie! Did you see Ben around here?"

"Uhm...yeah! I just saw him with a ginger gal. I asked him where he was going and who was with him. He just told me he was helping one of the workers and that you were ok with it." Charlie began.

"Shit, I have to go."

Dean ran out of the building with Charlie and her group trailing behind her.

"Dean what's going on!?" She yelled.

"Not now! I'll tell you later!" He yelled back and ran to the parking lot.

He got there when a white van came screeching past him and sped out of the area. Dean caught a glimpse of red hair in the driver seat and cursed inwardly.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck. This can't be happening."

Dean ran a hand through his hair and looked around to see if there were any possible witnesses.

His eyes then caught a glimpse of a man who was standing off to the side of the building with wide eyes and a cigarette dangling from his lips.

"Hey! Hey you!" Dean yelled out.

The man looked up and and started running in the opposite direction.

"Are you fucking kidding me." Dean mumbled before running after the man.

It didn't take long for Dean to catch up to the man. He tackled him to the ground and took the guy's arms and put them against the his back.

"Why did you run? All I wanted to do was ask a few simple questions."

"Sorry. It is a bad habit. Hard to break."

"Tell me what you know about the chick with the white van. Does she work here? What's her name?"

"Release me and I may be more than willing to help."

Dean put pressure on the man's arm and the man let out a cry of pain.

"I rather not." Dean said.

"Ok, ok I'll talk!" The man cried out.

Dean loosened his grip."Go on then."

"I have only been working here for 2 weeks. I have never seen her here before. I know she doesn't work here but it was kind of weird seeing her in the uniform."

"Ok, then can you tell me what she was doing with my son?"

"I don't know. All I saw was the boy get in and the woman jumping into the front seat after slamming the side door after the boy got in."

"Anything else you noticed?"

"Y-yeah. I remember the license plate." The man mumbled out.

Dean stood up and pulled the guy up onto his feet.

"You have it? You really have it?" Dean said hopefully.

"I thought she looked suspicious, So I memorised the plate."

"Then, I need you to come with me."

Dean said leading the guy towards the building to go tell Charlie he had work to do.

"Where to?" The man asked.

"The police station."


End file.
